Dust formed from dead bodies of mites, chironomids and cockroaches or their excrements, broken materials of pet hair, pollen, and spores of mold are considered to act as antigen (allergen) to cause allergy symptoms, and the influence of the allergen on the human body is a social problem. As the environment in a room is made comfortable, propagation of mites is facilitated, and the presence of substances causing allergic diseases such as asthma, atopic dermatitis and allergic rhinitis is actualized. In particular, mites such as Dermatophagoides pteronyssinus, Tyrophagus putrescentidae or Dermatophagoides farinae live and grow in matting such as tatami mat and carpet and bedding such as blanket and futon, and control of such mites is a matter of high concern not only for those who have allergic diseases but also in general homes.
The present inventors developed a method of efficiently removing allergen in usual cleaning and an allergen remover used in the method, and disclosed them in WO-A 02/100995. According to this method, allergen can be easily and efficiently removed in daily cleaning by simultaneously using a cleaning instrument such as a vacuum-cleaner.
As disclosed in results of comparative tests of detergents for carpets (National Consumer Affairs Center of Japan, December 1987) and “Washing of Interior Textiles” pp. 265-270 in “Seni Seihin Shohi Kagaku” (Science of Consumption of Textiles), Vol. 23, No. 7, published in Jul. 25, 1982), a carpet cleaner for removing soil smudge adhering to carpets etc. and a carpet cleaner for removing stains with juice and coffee are known.